PROJECT SUMMARY The proposed conference, titled ?Advances in Prostate Cancer,? will be held from March 12-15, 2020 at the Grand Hyatt Denver in Denver, CO. This conference covers the current findings on the basic biology underlying prostate cancer, emerging technologies and approaches, and how these may be translated to the clinic. The goal of this conference is to provide a unique opportunity for interactions and exchanges between basic scientists, translational researchers, and clinicians to discuss how basic research findings can be translated effectively to the clinic to combat prostate cancer. Thematic sessions will consist of three to four 20-25-minute presentations from expert researchers and will incorporate ample time for discussion. Sessions will include presentations on the most up-to-date findings in biologic drivers of prostate cancer risk, advances in detection and diagnosis, tumor evolution and plasticity, DNA repair, hormone receptor signaling and crosstalk, metabolism, tumor and immune microenvironment, and novel targets. Strategies for translating basic science findings and emerging technologies into clinical impact will be highlighted throughout the conference. In addition, a number of highly-rated proffered abstracts will be selected for presentation in the plenary sessions. Poster sessions will be held to allow investigators to present and discuss their latest research in an informal setting. This conference will appeal to investigators focused on the basic, translational, and clinical aspects of prostate cancer and will foster collaborative interdisciplinary interactions and partnerships to stimulate the development of new basic research and clinical practices. It is expected that this conference will provide a unique forum for discussions that will further the scientific and translational goals of the field.